


The Guardian Ariseth

by alldenspa



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/pseuds/alldenspa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaptation of the movie for the stage, in true Shakespearean style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I, Prologue

# P R O L O G U E .

_A frozen lake near Burgess, three hundred years ago._

_On stage, enter_ Jack Frost _._

_Various_ Villagers _of Burgess passing, taking no notice._

Jack

| 

_(Speaks to audience.)_

The darkness― It is all I can recall

Of that cold moment when I first awoke

Beneath this lake that winter did befall―

But then― The moon, that with a silver stroke

Did from the silence yield me up and I

Had all my dread and anguish cleared away.

 

Why am I here? What for? He did not tell―

And I must wonder if he ever will.

 

I am a creature strange, with stranger powers

That by this staff controls the wind and weather

And with a touch paints all in icy flowers―

Even my very life shall last forever.

 

But why was this existence dealt to me?

I do not, cannot know― nor can I ask:

Forever lonely shall my spirit be

For no-one ever this Jack Frost can see.

| 

 

 

 

 

 

5

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

 

 

 

 

 

15  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

[Exit Jack Frost.

| 

 


	2. Act I, Scene 1

# S C E N E  1.

_The Workshop at the North Pole._

North _on balcony, crafting in his office._

_On stage the Globe of Belief, lit up by countless spots of light._

_Numerous_ Elves _and_ Yetis _at work._

North

| 

_(Shouting.)_

Can you lethargic elves step up your game?

Remember, I’m still waiting for your cake!

_(Elves quickly serve cake and cookies.)_

Well, finally― For next time, make more haste!

Indeed, I long for this exquisite taste.

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(A Yeti ascends from stage to balcony and utters incomprehensible noises to North.)_

Alack, the Globe?

‘Tmust be a joke!

_(They rush to stage.)_

| 

 

 

5  
  
 

| 

Away, you pointy-heads, and let me see

The fright this Yeti pointed out to me!

_(Looks upon the Globe with sudden shock.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

The lights are fading― Tell, what ploy is this?

_(To Yetis.)_ Check axis balance! Do no detail miss!

| 

 

10  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Elves scatter when a sudden gust of wind enters the hall. Dark shadows appear on the walls and the Globe.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

Can this be true? I dare not fear the worst―

‘Tis darker portent than I thought at first!

I would not act like this for something lesser,

But drastic danger calls for drastic measure!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Steps to controls and activates Guardian alarm, sending polar lights in all directions.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

This signal fire shall the heavens run

And gather my companions here anon!

 

Pray, harken on, my fellow Guardians:

It is our task to foster and protect

The children of the world, and hence be set:

Against this sudden danger we must act!

An ancient evil hath returned, it seems―

And when their hope, their wonder and

their dreams

And memories are verily at stake

We Guardians shall countermeasures take!

| 

15

 

 

 

 

 

20  
  
_Enter_ Tooth Fairy _._

North

| 

Good fairy, thanks be for thy quick approach!

I hope thou hast no business to attend?

| 

25  
  
---|---|---  
  
Tooth

| 

A decent jest, good North, for I in troth

Have business that indeed doth never end!

You know it well: The children of the world

Lose teeth but ev’ry day, and as opposed

To you, who works a single day a year

The thicket of my task doth never clear!

 

But tell, why have you sent the signal fire

And called the busy Guardians to your cave?

| 

 

 

 

30  
  
North

| 

Dear Tooth Fairy, the circumstance is dire―

Methinks it truly is a danger grave!

| 

35  
  
_Enter_ Bunnymund _._

Bunny

| 

Pray tell, dear North, why must thine shop

be placed

Within this vast expanse of ice and snow

That is the North Pole? Aye, this is no place

For such a tender rabbit as myself!

| 

 

 

 

 

40  
  
---|---|---  
  
North

| 

‘Twould scarcely be the North Pole called if not

North’s workshop was indeed build on this spot!

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

Well, lesser colleague, be that as it may―

Anon proceed this meeting to explain!

| 

   
  
North

| 

Good rabbit: Patience. Still we must await

Our fourth before I explanation make.

| 

45  
  
_Enter_ Sandman _._

North

| 

Good Sandman, finally you join our cast!

Then I shall tell the story now, at last.

I was today by darker presence met―

Alack, I fear: It was Pitch Black himself.

| 

 

 

 

50  
  
---|---|---  
  
Tooth

| 

Pitch Black?―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

―The Boogie Man? ‘Tmust be a joke!

| 

   
  
North

| 

In truth, he was here― At this very Globe.

At first, black streaks of cinder all around―

It spread onto the Globe and to the ground.

We verily were all with terror struck,

But then before us came― a shadow!―

| 

 

 

 

55  
  
Bunny

| 

―What?

Methought you said that Pitch himself was here

And not that some illusion did appear.

| 

   
  
North

| 

Indeed, it was not in himself the Pitch―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

_(Offended.)_

You jest! I came here all the way for this?

| 

 

60  
  
North

| 

This apparition is a menace verily!

Believe me― I can feel it in my belly.

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

You have some guts to call me here, old man―

You know that I at present busy am!

For Easter is upon us in three days

And you alarm us for some morning haze?

| 

 

 

65  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Above in window, the moon appears. Sandman is the only one to notice. He tries to notify Guardians, but in vain.)_

| 

   
  
North

| 

Take comfort, hare! Remember thine importance:

Easter is lovely, but it isn’t Christmas!  _(Laughs.)_

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

I don’t have time for this― There’s eggs to paint.

| 

   
  
North

| 

Paint all you want, but eggs they will remain!

| 

70  
  
Tooth

| 

Why must you rabbits always be so nervous?

In earnest, Easter comes but once a year!

Work every day and try again― Right, Sandy?

| 

   
  
North

| 

Enough! We face a dang’rous peril here!

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

Indeed, the peril of a ruined Easter―

| 

75  
  
North

| 

Pretentious rabbit, focus on the matter!

| 

   
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Sandman loses composure and grabs a nearby elf, shaking him. The bells on his garment alert the Guardians._

_They look to Sandman, who redirects their sight to window.)_

| 

   
  
North

| 

Man in the moon! Dear Sandy, why so quiet?

You should have told us―

_(Steps into the moonlight.)  ―_ Moon, what is

your guidance?

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(An image of Pitch appears in moonbeam.)_

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

So it is true. Pitch Black returned―

| 

   
  
North

| 

―Dear Bunny,

I told you! Put more trust onto my belly.

| 

 

80  
  
Tooth

| 

Good comrades, focus― For I think there’s more.

Pray tell, man in the moon: What must we do?

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Moon signals onto the Guardian emblem on the ground.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

It cannot be― You will into our midst

A Guardian appoint as our fifth?

| 

   
  
North

| 

I knew it! This portends a threat indeed

If Moon doth think that we assistance need!

| 

85  
  
Tooth

| 

I wonder who the Guardian may be…

Perchance the Leprechaun?―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

―’Tis fine with me

As long as he doth not the Groundhog choose―

In truth, all else for me is pleasant news.

| 

 

 

90  
  
 

| 

_(An image of Jack Frost appears in moonbeam.)_

| 

   
  
North

| 

…Jack Frost?―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

_(Disgusted.)_ ―I take it back! The hog’s alright!

But pray assign not this repulsive sprite!

| 

   
  
Tooth

| 

_(Sceptical.)_ It shall be in the end all good effect

If he assists the children to protect.

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

Jack Frost? Oh spite, he doth not care at all

About the children of this world! Indeed

His lust for snarl and mischief doth appal

And could not further be from what we need!

He is an arrogant and selfish―

| 

95  
  
North

| 

―Guardian!

_(Pause, Bunny taken aback.)_

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

Jack Frost is many things, but not a Guardian.

| 

100  
  
North

| 

How you two get along we shall soon see

For you are now assigned to bring him here!

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exit Bunnymund, frustrated.

| 

 


	3. Act I, Scene 2

# S C E N E  2.

_The Town of Burgess._

Jamie _on balcony, reading while awaiting his friends._

 _Enter_ Jack Frost _on stage._

Jack

| 

_(Singing to himself.)_

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening…

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

_(Speaking to audience.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

I, wandering this world for centuries,

Have learned this simple truth: One thing can please

Alone among the things our life provideth

And this thing all in classes two divideth:

 

Wise men with beards read books of myth and lore

And gather empty words, but in the end

They never are more clever than before

And win no profit from the time they spent.

 

The truth of life is this: Be bright and cheery

And bother not with work or tiring strife

For dead and grey is all your theory

And free to take the pleasant fruits of life!

| 

 

 

 

5

 

 

 

 

 

10  
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Ascends to balcony and observes Jamie.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

“Creatures of Myth and Legend” is the book―

Intriguing! Tell me, is it any good?

I venture to assume that some of those

Are very real indeed― And rather close!

| 

15  
  
_Enter_ Caleb _and_ Claude _on balcony._

Caleb

| 

Canst thou believe this, Jamie? Snow, at last―

Let’s have a snowball fight, and make it fast!

| 

 

20  
  
---|---|---  
  
Jack

| 

No need to thank me, children― ‘Tis my pleasure

Providing winter for your joyful leisure.

| 

   
  
Claude

| 

This winter weather’s strange, so close to Easter―

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

Wilt thou attend the famèd egg hunt, too?

| 

   
  
Claude

| 

That’s guaranteed, for there shall be free candy!

| 

25  
  
Caleb

| 

Pray we can find the eggs with all this snow…

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(They descend to stage. Jack follows.)_

| 

   
  
Jamie

| 

It sayeth in this volume that they found

Traces of Bigfoot!― or so they assume…

Remains of fur and nails left on the ground

In Michigan! Indeed, that’s very close!

| 

 

 

 

30  
  
Caleb

| 

Oh, here we go again―

| 

   
  
Claude

| 

―Canst thou at all

Think other things than superstitious myth?

| 

   
  
Jamie

| 

Dear Claude, thou sawest that video as well

That clearly doth of his existence tell!

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

You say the same of aliens―

| 

35  
  
Jamie

| 

―Yes, I do!

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

And of the Easter Bunny, didn’t you?

| 

   
  
Jamie

| 

My unconvincèd friend, you may laugh now,

But I shall prove you wrong, for I do know:

He doth exist!―

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

―Oh, he is real indeed.

Annoying, crotchety and arrogant!

| 

 

40  
  
_Enter_ Pippa, Monty, _and_ Cupcake _._

Pippa

| 

Good morrow, friends, who knew it? Snow at last!

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
Monty

| 

And here we thought the winter was all past.

| 

   
  
Pippa

| 

Our work for school is fin’lly finished now

And Jamie can provide us with a sled―

Come, merry friends: Let us to sledding go!

| 

 

 

45  
  
Jamie

| 

Alack, I hear my mother― Pray you, wait!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Jamie’s mother speaks from offstage.)_

| 

   
  
J. Mother

| 

Come hither, son, and take some warmer clothes!

Or do you want Jack Frost to nip your nose?

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Jamie exits and soon returns with additional clothing.)_

| 

   
  
Jamie

| 

Who is Jack Frost..?―

| 

   
  
J. Mother

| 

_(Laughing.)_ ―No-one! A mere expression!

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Irritated.)_

Fie, graceless woman! Hast thou no discretion?

I am indeed at hand and very real!

―More real than Bigfoot, that much I can tell…

_(Mimicking Jamie’s mother.)_

Who is Jack Frost?― ‘Tis but an empty phrase!

A mere expression left from bygone days.

In that case, woman, who shall take the praise

For this all-perfect snowball in your face?

_(Picks up snow and forms a snowball, but Jamie’s mother has already left._

_He reconsiders and aims for Jamie instead._

_Jamie stumbles and turns to his friends with big grin.)_

| 

 

50

 

 

 

 

 

55  
  
Jamie

| 

Pray tell, good friends: Who did that snowball throw?

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Young lad, it wasn’t Bigfoot, that is sure.

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(A snowball fight breaks out among the children._

_Only Cupcake doesn’t participate._

_Jack speaks to audience while children fight behind him.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

You may indeed conclude I am unreal

As to all mortals I’m invisible―

But fake is not the cheerful joy I deal,

And through it my existence is revealed!

| 

 

60  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(In the confusion, Cupcake is hit with a snowball._

_Sudden silence.)_

| 

   
  
Pippa

| 

Alack, I aimed for Cupcake!

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

She hit Cupcake―

| 

   
  
Monty

| 

―You hit Cupcake?

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(All in shock. Tense moments later, Cupcake laughs out and joins in. The fight continues. Jack approaches Jamie.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Know this, young Jamie: I am real, and thus

I shall to you more of my power show.

Hence tell my, why should not the two of us

Together for a brief excursion go?

| 

65  
  
 

| 

_(Summons gust of wind that pushes Jamie onto his sled._

_He slides offstage. Caleb is the first to notice.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exeunt Jamie and Jack Frost.

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

Pray, friends― Desist! And watch this scene

Of Jamie on his sled anon!

| 

 

70  
  
Pippa

| 

He rushes quickly down the slope,

Unable to control the sled!

| 

   
  
Monty

| 

Alack, that way lies busy streets!

‘Tis far too dangerous― Pray, stop!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Children rush to side of stage for a better view._

_Excited shouts and noises audible from offstage.)_

| 

   
  
Claude

| 

Oh spite, he crosses to the street,

Can traffic all but barely dodge!

| 

75  
  
Caleb

| 

He rushes off and straight ahead

Onto the founder monument!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Crash audible from offstage._

_Children torn between shock and awe.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

The effigy of this town’s great foundation―

Now nothing but a painful limitation!  _(Laughs.)_

| 

 

80  
  
Pippa

| 

Oh Jamie, Pray, art thou alright?

Unscathed by this dreadful ride?

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exit Pippa. After some time, Jamie, Pippa and Jack Frost re-enter. Jamie cheering.

| 

   
  
Jamie

| 

I swear, this was the most amazing thing!

I flew above a passer-by, and then

I trust you have my close manoeuvre seen:

Two driving cars, and I was in between!

 

And now the best part: When I crashed into

The Burgess monument, I lost a tooth!

| 

 

 

85  
  
 

| 

_(Proudly presents his tooth.)_

| 

   
  
Caleb

| 

This is your lucky day, most verily―

A tooth means money from the Tooth Fairy!

| 

 

90  
  
Jamie

| 

You’re right precisely, Caleb, and this Tooth

I shall under my pillow put anon!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Children begin to exit.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Hold on, you kids― Forget the Tooth Fairy!

That fun we had― it wasn’t her, but me!

| 

   
  
Monty

| 

How much will you receive for this, I wonder―

| 

95  
  
Claude

| 

And tell, what do you plan to buy from it?

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

But kids, break not our company asunder!

Why leave when you had so much fun with me?

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exeunt Children.

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Frustrated.)_

Capricious is the spirit of a child

And doth me of a dire truth remind:

I am and shall forever be― alone.

Embrace me, Wind, my friend― and take me home!

| 

 

 

100  
  
 

| 

[Exit Jack Frost.

| 

 


	4. Act I, Scene 4

# S C E N E  4.

_The Workshop at the North Pole._

North, Sandman, Tooth Fairy _and numerous_ Elves _gathered_

_around the Globe of Belief._

_Enter_ Bunnymund _and_ Yetis _with captured_ Jack Frost _._

North

| 

Be silent, pointy-heads― Our guest is here.

Make space and from our midst do disappear!

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

_(Elves back away while Bunny releases Jack._

_Jack speechless at the sight of North’s workshop.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

This can’t be real… Methinks I must be dreaming―

North’s Workshop at the pole? I can’t believe it!

| 

   
  
North

| 

Jack Frost! Young lad, at last we have our meeting

I hope my friend did treat you with respect?

| 

5  
  
Jack

| 

Politeness is indeed no strength of his―

No wonder, seeing how dimly lit he is!

| 

   
  
North

| 

You are acquainted with each other then?

Hence let me introduce my other friends:

The Tooth Fairy, in presence over here―

| 

 

10  
  
Tooth

| 

A pleasure, good Jack Frost! Pray tell, your teeth―

Are they as beautiful as I am told?

_(Tries to control her curiosity, but gives in and pounces onto Jack, inspecting his teeth, to his utter confusion.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

They really sparkle just like fallen snow!

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

I― I shall thee in good acquaintance keep―

| 

15  
  
North

| 

…And Sandman, our oldest― Though asleep.

_(Embarrassed as he gives Sandman a waking poke.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Your rough kidnapping hath my mood displeased,

So tell me, famous North: Why have us meet?

I am a prankster good and true, yet I can not remember

Committing evil bad enough to bring you four together!

And close to Easter, too! I can’t believe

This rabbit can afford to take such leave.

| 

 

 

 

 

20  
  
 

| 

_(Pause.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
 

| 

And by the way, I cannot help but guess:

Do I appear on your famed Naughty List?

| 

   
  
North

| 

_(Amused.)_

Lad, on that list you hold the first position!

But now it matters not― Your board is clean!

| 

 

25  
  
Jack

| 

_(Confused.)_ How come?―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

―Indeed, that is the very question.

| 

   
  
North

| 

_(With festive voice.)_

For you are now our fellow Guardian!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Elves suddenly enter from sides with instruments, ceremonial torches and other festive equipment,_

_swarming the scene. Loud clamour as they take positions.)_

| 

   
  
North

| 

_(Shouting over the noise.)_ I love this part! Enjoy it while you can!

I shall proceed the Oath to read aloud―

| 

 

30  
  
 

| 

_(Two Yetis hand him a large book.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Shouting.)_ A Guardian? Why should I want that post?

| 

   
  
North

| 

_(Shouting.)_ Of course you want it! Everybody does!

I will now speak this Oath, and then you shall―

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Yelling.)_ Cancel this celebration! Silence, all!

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Sudden, surprised silence. Jack embarrassed.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

Look, this is all so very flattering,

But I don’t fit to be a Guardian:

Hard work and full commitment is your thing

Yet I delight in joy and pleasant fun.

Your work and mine indeed are far apart―

| 

35  
  
Bunny

| 

This has my very point been from the start!

| 

40  
  
 

| 

_(Pause. Guardians unsure how to respond.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
Tooth

| 

Jack, I don’t think you understand full well

The meaning of a Guardian’s proud call.

_(Moves to Globe of Belief.)_

Step over to this globe and put your sight

Upon these spots of light― Each is a child!

| 

   
  
North

| 

A child that doth in us with vim believe―

Such is the gift that we from them receive

And we in turn protect them with our life,

No matter if they naughty are, or nice.

| 

45  
  
 

| 

_(Pause. Jack impressed.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

Aright, I’ll quit the phrases― Pitch is back,

And when he threatens them, we must defend!

| 

 

50  
  
Jack

| 

The Boogieman? In earnest?―

| 

   
  
North

| 

―Aye, ‘tis right!

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

…More cause to pick somebody qualified.

| 

   
  
North

| 

You think we pick our candidates? Alack!

You, lad, were chosen― Like the rest of us!

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Chosen? By whom?

| 

55  
  
North

| 

The man in the moon.

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Short pause as Jack aghast.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

The man in the moon? He speaks to you?

| 

   
  
North

| 

You see it, Jack: To this you can’t say “no.”

To be a Guardian is destiny.

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

But why would he not tell me this himself?

Why did he not this mission deal to me

Three hundred years ago, before my wait?

And finally, now this is his reply―

The greater scheme he did for me devise:

To spend eternity in some dark cave

And form new methods children to entice!

| 

60

 

 

 

 

65  
  
 

| 

_(Short pause.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

I don’t mean insult―’Tis but what I see―

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

_(Sarcastic.)_ Explain how this could not offensive be―

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(To North.)_ On this you should my judgement trust, dear North.

Methinks we dodged a bullet with this move.

In truth, this spotted and inconstant boy

Knows nothing of what brings our children joy.

| 

 

 

70  
  
Jack

| 

You must have heard of Snow Day, haven’t you?

‘Tis not boiled eggs, but kids like what I do.

| 

   
  
Bunny

| 

_(Suddenly serious.)_

But none of them believe in you, or do they?

That is the reason why you are invisible―

With no belief to hold you in this world

You are to them― and us― no more than ghost!

| 

 

75  
  
 

| 

_(Awkward silence. Jack and Tooth shocked, Bunny resentful. North silently fuming.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

| 

   
  
North

| 

Jack― Walk with me. Associates― Get out!

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exeunt All except North and Jack Frost.

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

Good North, this is no business personal.

Your work is legend, but not my domain―

I am not fit to be a Guardian.

| 

80  
  
North

| 

Moon says you are― And so it shall remain.

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(They ascend to balcony. North picks up a plate of fruit cake that was handed to him by an Elf.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

I have some fruit cake here, if you would like―

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Confused.)_ My gratitude, but now is not the time.

| 

85  
  
 

| 

_(North hurls away the plate and cracks his knuckles ominously.)_

| 

   
  
North

| 

Let us the next phase of your conf’rence enter!

No more debate― We shall results attain.

| 

   
  
 

| 

_(Approaches Jack menacingly and drives him to edge of balcony with his presence.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

What are you really, Frost? What is your center?

Now speak!―

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Helpless.)_ ―Alack, great North, you must explain!

| 

   
  
North

| 

If Moon indeed did choose you as a Guardian

You must have something verily unique…

| 

90  
  
 

| 

_(Reconsiders his approach.)_

| 

   
  
 

| 

Tell, what am I to you? What do you see?

On first appearance, I intimidate―

But if you know me well, it is unveiled

That I in my true nature cheerful am!

Yet there is more: I am mysterious

When I at night unseen my presents bring―

_(Leans in on Jack.)_

| 

 

 

 

95  
  
 

| 

I’m fearless― caring― and so forth and yonder!

But at my very core, what can you see?

_(North towering over Jack, their faces very close.)_

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

_(Confused.)_ Your have― big eyes?―

| 

100  
  
North

| 

_(With sudden smile.)_ ―That’s right! I have big eyes!

| 

   
  
 

| 

And they are big because they’re full! Of wonder!

That is my center and my legacy:

Eyes that can wonder see in everything!

Eyes that can see the trees ablaze with light

And magic in the air on winter night.

Wonder is what I put into this world

And guard in children all around the globe.

 

It is what makes me Guardian― And you?

What is you center, Jack?―

| 

 

 

 

105

 

 

 

 

 

110  
  
Jack

| 

_(Perplexed.)_ ―I do not know!

_(Tense silence.)_

| 

   
  
 

Bunnymund _re-enters and hastily ascends to balcony, agitated._

North

| 

What is your message, Easter?―

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
Bunny

| 

―Oh, Alack!

The Tooth Palace is under fierce attack!

| 

   
  
North

| 

_(In sudden fear, shouting to Yetis below on stage.)_

Prepare the sleigh as soon as possible―

We take depart to Tooth Palace anon!

| 

   
  
Jack

| 

North, I shall never join―

| 

115  
  
North

| 

_(Yelling decisively.)_ ―There is no time!

We are under attack, and you will come!

| 

   
  
 

| 

[Exeunt, in haste. North drags Jack Frost along.

| 

   
  
 


End file.
